Shiawasena Barentainde, Kaito
by LaTmB
Summary: Kaito décide d'aller rendre visite à Aoko après cette soirée agitée de Saint-Valentin. Se passe pendant l'épisode 5 de "Magic Kaito 1412" Plus de détails dans le OS. LEMON. Aoko et Kaito ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama et à l'univers de Détective Conan.


Bien le bonjour tout le monde, ceci est un OS basé sur Aoko Nakamori et Kaito Kuroba. Je pars sur le principe que les deux personnages sont en couple depuis le début de "Magic Kaito" mais parviennent à le cacher aux yeux de tous. Aoko connaît également la véritable identité de Kaito Kid (je ne vous apprends rien, je pense que vous savez déjà de qui il s'agit).

Warning : contient un LEMON EXPLICITE, donc si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de scène, ne lisez pas.

Mon OS se passe après qu'Akako ait tenté de mettre Kaito Kid à ses pieds (épisode 5 de Magic Kaito 1412 intitulé "La Tentatrice Ecarlate"). Après avoir réussi à s'échapper une nouvelle fois, il décide d'aller rendre visite à Aoko par cette soirée de Saint Valentin.

C'est la première fois que j'écris ce genre de fanfiction donc il se peut que ce soit imparfait.

Shiawasena Barentainde, Kaito.

Aoko resta postée à son balcon encore un instant, à contempler ce merveilleux spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux ; celui de Mère Nature qui se produisait chaque hiver. Lentement , le quartier se para d'un magnifique manteau blanc, laissant la lycéenne emplie d'admiration. Ce ne fut pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle voyait des flocons. Chaque année, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les regarder tomber. Elle retrouvait son âme d'enfant.

Rien ne lui importa à ce moment, rien ne la troubla. Elle se laissa divaguer. Quelque chose alla pourtant attirer son attention. Elle ne put distinguer ce qui se dessina lentement dans le ciel, à cause du contre-jour. Sans troubler le silence de la nuit, il s'approcha avec une grâce aérienne. Aoko put alors reconnaître cette silhouette si familière qui apparut dans ce ciel enneigé; elle reconnu en premier ce deltaplane qui lui donnait une allure d'oiseau majestueux, puis ce costume blanc qui se mariait parfaitement au paysage actuel. Plus il approcha, plus Aoko distingua son visage, qui portait à son œil droit, un monocle. Sa tête était couverte d'un haut-de-forme blanc en soie : c'était bien lui, Kaito Kid, le voleur insaisissable. Le voleur qui, par ses multiples talents de magicien, prenait un malin plaisir à se moquer de l'inspecteur Nakamori, qui se trouvait être le père d'Aoko. Gracieusement et sans un seul bruit, il se posa sur le balcon de la chambre de la lycéenne. Il replia immédiatement ses ailes blanches, pour laisser place à sa cape.

« - Tu ne devrais pas être ici, s'agaça Aoko en chuchotant. Et encore moins débarquer ici par voie aérienne. Personne ne doit savoir que le Kid en personne vient ici. Si mon père te voit..»

Elle eut le temps de terminer sa phrase que sa bouche fut occupée à faire autre chose que de parler. En effet, Kaito posa ses lèvres sur la bouche sucrée de son amoureuse. Elle voulut résister mais en vain. Il se recula ensuite, laissant apparaitre sur son visage un sourire de satisfaction.

« - Ta maison est en face..

\- Moi aussi, je suis heureux de te voir, Aoko-chan. », lui répondit simplement Kid avant de lui faire son classique tour de magie, celui de la rose bleue.

Il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait. A chaque fois que Kaito lui présentait ce tour, elle était en admiration et ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser un sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

« - Ce n'est pas toi qui disait qu'il ne fallait pas que je me fasse repérer?, persifla-t-il. Fais-moi plutôt entrer chez toi avant que quelqu'un ne me voit. »

Aoko attira le voleur fantôme dans sa chambre en le tirant par le bras, ce qui l'amusa d'une certaine manière puisque qu'il se mit à rire. La jeune lycéenne ferma rapidement sa fenêtre et tira le rideau. Kaito décrocha sa cape de ses épaules et la laissa tomber sur le sol. Il retira ensuite veste, haut-de-forme et chaussures avant de se diriger vers le lit d'Aoko. Il s'y laissa tomber lourdement, ce qui ennuya la jeune fille. Elle posa en même temps la rose que lui avait offert le Kid auparavant.

« - Je suis épuisé, souffla Kaito, mettant ses mains derrière la tête. Il ferma les yeux.

\- Tu pourrais faire un peu moins de bruit, bakaito, chuchota Aoko nerveusement. Je te ferais remarquer aussi que si tu arrêtais de jouer au chat et à la souris avec les forces de l'ordre, tu ne serais pas dans cet état de fatigue. »

Elle marqua une pause et reprit d'un ton plus posé et lascif.

« - En particulier... Je déteste que tu te moques de mon père, qui fait de son mieux pour te mettre le grappin dessus. Tu sais très bien pourtant que je ne supporte pas quand tu t'amuses comme ça avec lui.. Qu'est-ce que c'était cette fois-ci ta cible?

\- Oh arrête, Aoko. Je t'ai déjà expliqué pourtant, pourquoi je commets ces vols. », répondit le Kid, légèrement irrité. Il se leva du lit et se posta devant la fenêtre. Son visage se ferma soudainement.

« - C'est moi qui retrouverai Pandora et je la détruirai en milliers de petits morceaux. Je veux lever le voile de la vérité par rapport à la mort de mon père. Je ne peux pas laisser ces salopards s'emparer de la vie éternelle, alors qu'ils ont déjà emporté la sienne. »

Il répondit de manière agressive, fatigué de se justifier systématiquement. Son esprit s'apaisa cependant quand il aperçut sur le visage d'Aoko, une moue de colère. Kaito se retourna et s'avança vers elle. Il encercla le visage de sa petite amie avec ses mains puis l'embrassa délicatement sur le front.

« - Pardonne-moi, Aoko-chan. Je sais que tu n'y es pour rien dans toute cette histoire, s'excusa-t-il, sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu es pardonné, Kaito mais... qu'est-il arrivé? » La jeune lycéenne, inquiète, vint effectivement de voir que le Kid avait une trace de sang séché sur le front. Elle sortit de sa chambre et revint quelques instants après avec un coton et du désinfectant. Elle s'appliqua ensuite à nettoyer la plaie.

« -Ca devient de plus en plus dangereux tes escapades nocturnes, poursuivit-elle, légèrement irritée.

-Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Akako, tu sais cette fille qui attire tous les mecs, a essayé de me voler..

-Te voilà voler à présent. Ce sera bien la première fois, se moqua Aoko, étouffant un rire.

-Qui-a-t-il de marrant, Ahoko?, demanda Kaito, vexé. Je ne réagirai pas comme ça si je t'apprenais ce qu'elle a essayé de me dérober. Quelque chose de bien plus précieux que tous les bijoux du monde.

-Ah et qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Akako a voulu me prendre de force mon cœur. Elle veut que je lui appartienne. »

Le sang d'Aoko ne fit qu'un tour. Son visage se mit à rougir et elle se mit à serrer les poings. Pour répondre à sa colère, Le Kid empoigna les mains serrées de sa copine et lui sourit en la fixant intensément. Pourtant, elle baissa la tête. Le sourire de Kaito s'effaça doucement.

« - Je le sais que je ne fais pas le poids à côté d'elle. Elle est tellement belle. », dit la lycéenne avec un calme déconcertant. Le magicien se remit à sourire et releva la tête de sa petite amie.

« - Tu sais très bien que je m'en fiche de cette fille. La seule qui possède ce bien le plus précieux, c'est toi, Ahoko, lui avoua Kaito avant d'embrasser Aoko sur les lèvres. Un sourire se dessina enfin sur son visage.

-Je n'aime pas quand tu m'appelle Ahoko. », lui reprocha-t-elle. Mais à peine eut elle le temps de continuer sa phrase que sa bouche fut prise par celle de son petit ami et cette fois-ci, il se faisait plus insistant.

Kaito se recula pour laisser une Aoko rouge. Pourtant, elle se laissa aller et enroula ses bras autour du cou du Kid qui, quant à lui, posa ses mains sur la taille de la lycéenne. Aoko approcha lentement son visage de celui de Kaito. Elle sentit son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres. Puis, fermant les yeux, elle frôla la bouche de son magicien qui répondit instantanément. Il caressa délicatement de ses lèvres celles d'Aoko puis l'embrassa à nouveau. Bientôt, leurs langues demandèrent à se titiller mutuellement. Le Kid fut le premier à entrouvrir légèrement sa bouche. Il passa alors sa langue sur les lèvres de sa petite amie pour tenter d'accéder à celle-ci. Aoko répondit à sa faveur, avec la même passion. Ils se séparèrent après quelques instants. Ils ouvrirent les yeux et se fixèrent longuement en souriant. Leurs respirations étaient chaudes et saccadées.

Le couple reprit alors de plus belle. En même temps, Kaito passa ses mains dans les cheveux d'Aoko. Elle suivit alors le mouvement, massant vigoureusement son cuir chevelu. Progressivement, ils se dirigèrent vers le lit. Le voleur fantôme y fit allonger la lycéenne, les faisant basculer en même temps sur le matelas. Cela fut si gracieux que l'on aurait l'impression d'une chorégraphie qu'ils auraient répété pendant plusieurs mois. Kaito se retrouva donc sur Aoko. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau , continuant à explorer le corps de chacun. L'adolescente descendit doucement ses mains le long du dos du magicien, ce qui le fit frissonner instantanément. Il laissa alors sa bouche déraper sur le cou de sa petite amie, l'embrassant, le titillant avec le bout de sa langue, le mordillant légèrement. Kaito parvint à arracher à Aoko, un soupir de satisfaction, ce qui l'excita un peu plus. L'adolescente sentit bientôt une étrange sensation au niveau de son bas-ventre, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti auparavant. Cette sensation de chaleur apparut progressivement en elle. Il se passa alors autre chose chez Kaito. La jeune fille s'en aperçut quand il lui donna un coup de bassin. Un sentiment de stress la parcourut aussitôt.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas? On peut s'arrêter maintenant si tu le souhaites, lui suggéra le Kid en murmurant, voyant la mine d'inquiétude de sa petite amie.

\- Tout va bien. C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude. Tout ça, c'est nouveau pour nous, répondit-elle simplement. C'est trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Je veux continuer. »

Kaito acquiesça, un sourire aux lèvres. Il se pencha sur Aoko afin de l'embrasser encore sur la bouche. Il lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de faire passer sa langue sur celle de la jeune lycéenne. Elle répondit à son baiser avec la même passion. Il continua ainsi ses explorations en descendant ses mains sur sa poitrine, s'y attardant pendant un instant tandis qu'Aoko fit progresser à nouveau ses mains sur le dos de Kaito, puis légèrement plus bas, arrachant au magicien un souffle bruyant. Elle remonta alors ses mains avec le même mouvement puis redescendit. Elle voulut passer ses mains sous son pantalon mais se retrouva bloquée à cause de la ceinture. Kaito se releva sur ses genoux.

« - Besoin d'aide? demanda-t-il, fixant intensément la jeune lycéenne. Il déboucla alors sa ceinture, la retira et la fit tomber sur le sol.

\- C'est mieux comme ça, merci. », répondit Aoko, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

Profitant qu'il soit à genoux, elle se redressa et caressa le torse de Kaito. Elle défit en même temps sa cravate et déboutonna le haut de sa chemise. Il se laissa faire, souriant d'un air satisfait. Elle s'appliqua à défaire les autres boutons, frôlant au passage son torse qui se dévoila à elle petit à petit. Elle posa ses mains dessus et descendit jusqu'à son nombril. Un frisson parcourut le magicien qui se mordilla doucement la lèvre, ce qui n'échappa pas à Aoko. Kaito laissa glisser sa chemise afin de la retirer entièrement, exposant son torse à sa petite amie, qui continuait ses douces caresses. Elles se posaient sur lui comme une plume, le faisant frissonner d'avantage.

« - Tu triches, Aoko. Tu es encore entièrement habillée, remarqua le voleur fantôme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors pour retirer mon pull, bakaito? lui répondit-elle, le taquinant.

-Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça. »

Il se jeta sur elle en l'embrassant avec fougue en signe de réponse. Il ne se fit pas prier pour ôter le pull d'Aoko, qui se retrouva en quelques secondes sur le sol. Elle était donc en soutien-gorge face à lui et, par reflexe, se couvrit la poitrine. Il fallait dire qu'elle était complexée par cette partie de son corps. Ses amies lui avaient déjà fait la remarque plusieurs fois, même Kaito. Ils ne disaient pas ça méchamment mais au fond d'elle, cela la blessait. Il remarqua alors qu'elle était mal à l'aise.

« - Allons, retire tes mains. Elles me gâchent la vue. Comment veux tu que je te touche comme ça? plaisanta-t-il, lui tenant les poignets.

-Tu sais pourtant que je complexes par rapport à ma poitrine, répondit-elle en baissant la tête, honteuse. Voyant son mal être, il lui releva la tête délicatement et la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé pour le mal que j'ai pu te causer. Tu sais comment je suis. Excuse-moi, Aoko. »

Se sentant un peu plus en confiance, elle accepta de retirer ses mains et alla même plus loin. Elle atteignit son dos et dégrafa son sous-vêtement blanc. Elle le laissa tomber à côté du lit. Kaito se mit à rougir instantanément. C'était la première fois qu'il allait aussi loin avec elle. Ils laissèrent leur embarras de côté et mutuellement, il se caressèrent le torse avec une incroyable douceur, alternant parfois avec des caresses plus appuyées. Kaito passa ensuite ses mains sur le dos de sa petite amie tout en l'embrassant avec passion. Aoko fit alors de même, progressant jusqu'à ses reins. Cette action provoqua un frisson tout le long de son dos. Il lâcha un léger grognement mais pour une toute autre raison, qu'Aoko sut rapidement pourquoi. Du moins, elle le vit à la moue qu'il faisait, une moue d'inconfort et à l'endroit où il dirigea son regard.

« - Besoin d'aide? le taquina-t-elle, reprenant sa phrase de tout à l'heure.

\- J'aimerais bien t'y voir, tiens. répondit-il, d'un ton agacé.

-Ca ne risque pas de m'arriver. Je ne suis pas un garçon. »

Kaito secoua la tête, un sourire ironique aux lèvres. Il se mit ensuite debout, à côté du lit. Puis, regardant Aoko avec malice, il défit son pantalon blanc, qui glissa lentement de ses hanches jusqu'à ses chevilles et s'en débarrassa. En même temps, la jeune fille ôta sa jupe et ses collants qu'elle jeta à côté d'elle . Il la dévora des yeux, revint sur le lit et se mit au dessus d'elle avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Il la frôla presque qu'elle se mit à frémir. Le frisson lui fut tellement intense qu'elle donna un coup de bassin vers Kaito, lui arrachant un souffle de plaisir. Aoko prit le visage du magicien entre ses mains et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Il fut d'abord surpris mais y répondit avec la même passion. Elle caressa à nouveau son dos progressant plus bas que la fois précédente et remonta ses mains doucement, laissant seulement ses doigts être en contact avec la peau. Leurs respirations furent saccadées quand leur baiser se termina.

« - As-tu de quoi nous protéger, Kaito? demanda Aoko en chuchotant

\- Je pense avoir ce qu'il nous faut. Regarde dans le tiroir de la table. », lui répondit-il en souriant.

La lycéenne tendit le bras et ouvrit le tiroir avant de regarder à l'intérieur.

« - Baka, il n'y a rien, remarqua-t-elle en riant doucement. Elle referma le tiroir.

-Non? En es-tu sûre? Regarde mieux. »

Il donna un petit coup sur cette même table et l'ouvrit à nouveau. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil ensemble et Aoko n'en crut pas ses yeux; l'objet en question était apparu dans le tiroir. Kaito se mit à rire, l'air satisfait, sortit le préservatif du meuble et le posa dessus.

« - Tu ne me l'avais jamais encore fait ce tour. Bon en même temps, c'est normal. C'est la première que l'on va aussi loin.

-Tu n'auras jamais fini d'être surprise avec moi. », lui susurra le magicien.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et se redressa sur ses genoux, placé entre les jambes de sa petite amie. Elle se mit à rougir instantanément quand elle vit Kaito mettre ses mains sur l'élastique de son boxer. Il le saisit et le fit glisser lentement tout en regardant Aoko de son air malicieux. Il le fit s'arrêter sur ses cuisses, laissant la jeune fille admirer son membre gorgé de sang. Pourtant, par politesse, elle détourna immédiatement le regard. Kaito se mit à sourire. Il bascula le poids de son corps en arrière afin de s'assoir sur le lit. Il plia ses genoux pour finir d'enlever ce sous-vêtement qui le gênait tant et se remit dans sa position initiale.

« - Tout va bien, Aoko-chan. Regarde-moi. », lui dit-il, sourire aux lèvres.

Elle leva timidement les yeux vers lui et osa enfin regarder. Elle se mit à déglutir.

« - Je...Je ne voyais pas ça aussi gros, avoua-t-elle, rouge d'embarras.

\- Je te promets d'y aller doucement. », la rassura Kid.

Elle se redressa pour s'assoir sur ses talons et lui faire face. A peine eut elle le temps de se remettre de sa gêne qu'il lui attrapa la main droite et lui fit enrouler les doigts autour de sa virilité. Elle se mit à trembler légèrement. Kaito posa sa main sur la sienne. Il voulut la rassurer.

« - Laisse-moi te guider et fais-moi confiance. Tout va bien. »

Aoko hocha lentement la tête croisant le regard confiant du magicien. Il lui indiqua que tout allait bien en répondant au signe de tête de sa petite amie. Il inspira et, avec sa main sur celle d'Aoko, entama un mouvement de va-et-vient d'un rythme lent mais régulier, allant de la base jusqu'à l'extrémité. Kaito retira sa main quand il trouva la caresse idéale. Aoko continua donc seule, étudiant les réactions du voleur fantôme. Il ferma les yeux.

« - Aah...c'est bien comme ça. », soupira-t-il avant d'incliner doucement sa tête en arrière.

Il se mit dans une position plus confortable en s'asseyant directement sur le matelas, jambes tendues aux côtés d'Aoko. Il prit également appui sur ses mains puis progressivement sur ses coudes. Voyant qu'il adorait ce qu'elle lui faisait, la lycéenne resserra son étreinte et changea de rythme, qui s'accéléra un peu plus. Kaito serra la mâchoire et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il cambra son dos légèrement.

« - Tu n'aimes pas ce que je suis en train de te faire? demanda Aoko, moins sûre d'elle.

\- Oh non..loin de là. », répondit-il en gémissant dans un souffle.

Elle poursuivit alors ses caresses mais fut arrêté après quelques minutes. Kaito repoussa gentiment sa main tout en la regardant dans les yeux. Aoko ne comprit pas sa réaction.

« - **Mattaku** , si tu continues comme ça, je vais exploser maintenant. », avoua le magicien avant de reprendre son souffle.

Elle se contenta de sourire timidement. Elle se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser dans le cou et mordilla le lobe de son oreille droite. Kaito attrapa la tête d'Aoko de sa main droite et l'embrassa à nouveau. En se redressant, il la fit basculer ensuite sur le dos. Ce fut maintenant lui qui fut à genoux entre ses jambes. Lentement, du bout des doigts, il caressa les chevilles de la lycéenne, montant jusqu'à ses mollets, ses genoux.. Aoko sentit un frisson lui parcourir tout le corps quand elle eut les mains du magicien à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Cette chaleur dans son bas-ventre s'intensifia quand il les effleura avec ses mains et gémit silencieusement quand il la fixa de façon sensuelle. Elle fut alors aussi entreprenante que lui auparavant; prenant appui sur ses pieds, elle souleva son bassin et fit descendre sa culotte, sous le regard attentif de Kaito. Impatient, il l'aida à la retirer entièrement et la jeta au sol.

Aoko ne s'y attendit pas mais ne dit rien. Le magicien caressa la cuisse gauche de la jeune fille et remonta sa main un peu plus haut, allant titiller son entrejambe. Elle étouffa un gémissement de surprise mais se laissa aller à cette nouvelle sensation. Kaito se mit à sourire de satisfaction tout en continuant ses explorations. Il balada ses doigts sur les lèvres, puis sur son clitoris. Il réussit alors à arracher à Aoko un long soupir après quelques instants, si bien qu'elle décolla son dos du lit. Les soudaines réactions de plaisir de sa petite-amie excita encore plus Kaito. Il le ressentit au plus profond de lui. Le magicien stoppa ses explorations et observa Aoko, qui haletait.

« - Je pense que nous sommes prêts à présent.», affirma Kaito.

La lycéenne acquiesça, un sourire aux lèvres. Il y répondit de la même manière et, suite à son accord, se saisit du préservatif posé auparavant sur la table de chevet. Il se mit sur ses genoux et ouvrit l'emballage. Il déroula ensuite la protection sur son sexe et tenta de le guider dans celui d'Aoko. Voyant qu'il n'y parvenait pas, elle l'aida. Kaito fut embarrassé.

« - C'est notre première fois. Aller ne t'en fais pas, **ne**? », lui assura Aoko en souriant.

Il hocha la tête furtivement. Aoko prit une profonde inspiration.

« - Je suis désolé, ça risque de te faire mal. Je vais y aller doucement, promit-il.

\- Vas-y, je...suis prête. », lui répondit la lycéenne, confiante.

Kaito posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa petite-amie et avança son bassin jusqu'à rencontrer une fine membrane. Aoko serra la mâchoire et les paupières se préparant à une éventuelle douleur. Kaito donna un petit mouvement de hanche mais ferme, parvenant, après quelques autres mouvements similaires, à s'introduire en elle. A cette soudaine sensation de chaleur, il lâcha un râle. Aoko, quant à elle, ne réussit pas à se faire à cette intrusion. Des larmes montèrent bientôt jusqu'à ses yeux, ce qui n'échappa pas à Kaito. Alors, il se pencha sur elle et embrassa ses joues. Il essuya même les larmes qui étaient tombées. Il caressa ses cheveux. Elle parvint à ouvrir les yeux.

« - Je m'excuse si je t'ai fait mal, lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Peut-être que si tu commences à bouger, la douleur s'estompera. », répondit-elle avant de laisser échapper un rire nerveux.

Kaito commença à aller et venir lentement mais sûrement. Les quelques coups de bassin qu'il donna suffirent alors, après quelques instants, à le faire soit soupirer soit grogner. Les bruits qu'il faisait encouragea Aoko à ne plus penser à la douleur. Mieux encore, elle se dissipa petit à petit. La lycéenne fut soulager qu'elle soupira. Aoko attrapa le visage de Kaito et l'embrassa en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il y répondit avec la même ferveur et donna un plus grand coup de rein, plus fort que les précédents. Aoko se cambra en gémissant et souleva un peu ses hanches afin de rencontrer celle du magicien.

« - Aoko.., dit-il dans un souffle.

-J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas? demanda-t-elle.

\- Juste... recommence ce que tu viens de faire.

\- De quoi? Ce mouvement ci? »

Elle recommença mais de manière plus volontaire que le précédent. Kaito laissa sortir un gémissement plus bruyant que les précédents.

« - Aaah... oui comme ça.

-Chut.. Pas si fort. On n'est pas seuls, lui dit-elle en chuchotant.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire..ugh. »

Le couple continua alors sa dance sensuelle, s'embrassant pour étouffer le plus possible leurs gémissements. Les mains de Kaito se baladèrent sur le visage d'Aoko, les faisant descendre lentement sur sa poitrine et s'y attarda un moment, jouant avec ses extrémités. Aoko, quant à elle, malaxa le cuir chevelu de son petit-ami et fit progresser ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle les massa puis continua à descendre sur son dos laissant seulement ses doigts en contact avec la peau. Cette caresse fit frémir Kaito. Il soupira encore quand il sentit qu'elle descendit un peu plus bas. Il donna un coup de rein plus rapide et attira soudainement Aoko vers lui pour la faire se redresser. Toujours en elle, il s'assit sur le matelas avec elle, assise également sur ses jambes. Dans cette position, elle comprit que c'était à elle de bouger ses hanches, ce qu'elle fit mais d'une façon un peu maladroite au début. Kaito posa ses mains sur la taille de la lycéenne puis sur ses hanches afin de l'aider dans ses mouvements. Il lui indiqua de monter puis de descendre sur lui d'un rythme modéré. Il les retira quand il trouva le bon mouvement. Il ferma les yeux.

« - Oui Aoko..juste comme ça. », chuchota-t-il dans un soupir.

Elle prit le visage de Kaito entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec passion, tout en continuant ses mouvements de bassin en essayant de les varier. En même temps, il lui caressa le dos puis la chute des reins. Kaito appréciait ce moment. Pourtant, quelques minutes plus tard, le magicien lui souffla de s'arrêter un moment.

« - Je t'ai fait mal? demanda Aoko avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

\- Non... juste.. si tu continues dans cette lancée, je risque de venir maintenant. », lui répondit Kaito, haletant.

Aoko l'entoura de ses bras et posa son front sur celui du magicien. Il prit plusieurs inspirations et indiqua à la lycéenne qu'elle pouvait reprendre, ce qu'elle fit mais de façon plus lente. Elle fit osciller son bassin. Ils se touchèrent, s'embrassèrent. Kaito encouragea Aoko dans ses mouvements en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Il bougea les siennes en même temps. Bientôt, il ressentit une sensation à laquelle il ne put rien y faire. Il embrassa sa petite-amie avec ardeur et la fit basculer à nouveau sous lui. Il essaya ensuite de se calmer en respirant profondément mais Aoko lui donna un coup de bassin. Kaito lâcha un râle et commença un mouvement de va-et-vient d'abord lents mais sans s'en rendre compte, il les accéléra et alla plus profondément.

« - Ka...Kaito. Ralentis un peu... s'il te plait, lui dit-elle.

-Je..ne... peux pas. »

Il se mit à frissonner et continua son rapide mouvement de bassin. Aoko ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait mais ne tarda pas à le savoir quand il changea d'allure. Plus rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter à ce moment là.

« - Aaah...j'y suis presque. Aoko.. », haleta-t-il.

Le magicien, ayant atteint son point de non-retour, donna un ultime coup de rein et s'empressa d'étouffer ses gémissements en embrassant Aoko, qui y répondit avec ferveur. Ils tentèrent ensuite de reprendre leurs souffles. Kaito étreignit la jeune fille jusqu'à ce que son corps entier se calme puis se souleva sur ses bras et se retira prudemment. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et retira le préservatif. Il sortit de la table de chevet un paquet de mouchoirs et se nettoya. Il se retourna vers Aoko et lui sourit. Elle fit de même en retour mais son visage se figea quand elle baissa son regard vers les draps, légèrement tâchés de sang.

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas Aoko, c'est tout à fait normal de saigner pour une fille la première fois. », lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Il l'aida même à se nettoyer. Aoko fut touché de sa douceur et de la gentillesse dont il fit preuve. Elle le laissa finir et l'attira vers elle pour l'embrasser.

« - **Aishiteru,** Kaito-kun.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Aoko-chan. Je suis désolé pour..ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je ne pouvais rien contrôler.

\- C'était notre première fois. Ne t'en fais pas, **ne**? », lui répondit Aoko avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Il lui sourit et caressa ses cheveux. Il roula sur le côté et se colla à elle en passant son bras gauche sur sa taille. Aoko répondit à son étreinte et ferma doucement les yeux.

« - **Shiawasena Barentainde** , Kaito. », lui susurra-t-elle.

Kaito se mit à sourire, passa sa main sur le visage d'Aoko et ferma aussi les yeux.

« - **Arigatou** , Aoko. »

AN : Je prends absolument toutes les critiques afin que je puisse m'améliorer. Mais des critiques constructives, s'il vous plait. Ne soyez pas trop durs. Comme dit précédemment, c'est mon premier LEMON. (mon premier OS en fait..)


End file.
